


You Belong With Me

by PatsysPyjamas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Clarke is Head Over Heels for Lexa, Clarke is a Swiftie, Clexa, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Lexa Loves Little Mix, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, She's a Mixer, Teenage Drama, Valentine's Day Dance, Will Lexa find her Waverly, popular lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatsysPyjamas/pseuds/PatsysPyjamas
Summary: Clarke finds herself falling for the most popular girl in school - who also happens to be her best friend.Can she find the courage to ask Lexa to the dance before someone beats her to it?





	1. Another Average Day (Supposedly)

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my two other fanfics, but I heard Taylor Swift on the radio and then this Clexa fic idea wouldn't leave my mind. It's a fun little drama piece (I hope). Enjoy...
> 
> Will Clarke get her girl? x

**You Belong With Me.**

**AKA The Valentine's Day Dance.**

 

 

**Thursday afternoon.**

Me and Lexa have been friends practically since the day she moved to Polis over a year ago and depending on who you ask; I've been in love with her for almost as long. Not that I've had the guts to tell her or anything. Don't get me wrong - I'm no coward, but it's still kinda nerve-racking asking your best friend out on a date.

What it is?

Fine! Maybe I've been a bit of a wimp these last few weeks, but timid is not usually a word that I'd associate with myself, nor would others and especially not Lexa.

Just put yourself in my place for a minute. Okay, now imagine someone that your crazy about. Someone you could see yourself with for the long haul. I mean past prom. Past graduation and even past college. Yeah, I'm talking about a serious relationship here. The only thing is you haven't told them that part yet. You really wanna, but you wonder how they will react when you do.

So, you feel those nerves yet?

Good. Take that nervousness you're feeling and double it. Triple it by a million and yeah... you'll understand how I feel. I know I sound a little dramatic right now, but Lexa... and I'm not kidding here.. she is the most popular girl in our whole entire school.

Why I hear you ask. Now that is an easy question.

Lexa is kind, caring, compassionate, always thinking of others and she's really a great student. Not that the other kids really care about that. They adore her because she's the star of our football team. Well, she's the Team Captain and a superb one at that - taking Arkadia to new heights and if you know anything about our high school; which I'm guessing you don't. Anyone even remotely related to the team is immediately elevated in social standings and my Lexa... She's the touchdown queen with her own fan club. Literally! The cheerleaders virtually follow her around everywhere. They swoon and giggle, even the straight ones (the boys too). And no one is more besotted than head cheerleader: Costia Cole.

That girl hangs on Lexa's every word. I really believe if Lex asked her to jump, she'd really ask _how high?_

Not that I'm jealous or anything... What!? I'm not! Just because Costia is twig thin and has these big brown twinkling eyes. Thick blonde hair that seems to naturally bounce when she walks, kinda like how Supergirl's does. No I'm... Okay, maybe I do sound a little envious, but that's only because Lexa is destined to be mine.

Wow! Now I sound like some love-struck teen fawning over their crush. . . Yep, that's exactly what I am so who am I kidding?

But I don't care, because in the words of Taylor Swift: You Belong With Me, Lexa.

On a side note, that music video is totally our story. Lexa even lives next door to me, although we don't do the whole writing notes thing, because _hello_ we text. We do tell each other almost everything though and Lexa even knows about my secret crush on Miley Cyrus... What!? I just really liked her in the Malibu video, besides I know all about Lexa crushin' on Little Mix's very own - Perrie Edwards... and if I happened to purchase a similar dress that Perrie may have been wearing in a fashion magazine then hey! That girl has got style is all.

Anyway... So here I am. Sixteen and pretending to be all grown up now - _yeah, right -_ and I can't even tell my best friend how I feel. That said best friend who is walking over to me as we speak. Who happens to be wearing cute white shorts, that show off nearly all of her tanned - go on forever - legs. Matched with a tight black tee, her light blue denim jacket thrown back over her shoulder.

Jeez, she looks like some otherworld goddess here. Crap! Oh crap! Play it cool, Clarke. Play it waaaay cool.

"Hey," my throat decides now is the time to sound like I swallowed glass. _Great._ "Lex. Hey."  _You've already said hey, dummy._

Go on laugh it up, guys. I'm only failing here.

"Hey. I stopped by your house this morning but your mom said that you'd left already." Lexa sat down beside me, as we looked out over the school field. Let me tell you that she smelt amazing. Body wash mixed with like fine old leather and fresh rain. She's like killing me here, but wait she's still talking.

"Something about art supplies?" She adds, suddenly avoiding my gaze which was weird.

We always walk to school together - much to the annoyance of her fan club - but it makes sense since we both live next door and are heading to the same place. In my hurry this morning I forgot to tell her about my last minute plans, but I really needed stuff for my art class. _D_ _ouble crap._ I hope I didn't make her late this morning.

"Yeah, I had to buy a couple new watercolor brushes, for that big art project that's coming up."

She nods, her gorgeous green eyes still focused on the ground. "I would have gone with you, you know, but Costia told me that Finn tagged along instead."

Did she now! That little... Of course she would tell Lexa that, even though it wasn't true. I went to the art store alone and Finn was already there _supposedly_ buying his own stuff.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't fair. He really was buying some paints. This year he decided to switch classes and take up art figuring ' _it would be fun_ ' - his words. The thing is... he's like really bad. Awful. I wouldn't usually criticize somebody's capabilities, but Finn has admitted himself that he sucks. Although, he is willing to learn which does count for something, and when he's really struggling he asks for my help. I've tried to show him some basic techniques and how to mix colours, and how art is an expression of what you're feeling. . .  _Sigh._

Let me put it this way, I'm no miracle worker were his work is concerned (sorry Finn).

Yep, before you ask. He does have a crush on me, but there is no way I'm going there again. Me and Finn kissed January of last year when I thought he was all goofy and cute, but little did I know he already had a girlfriend: Raven. Long story short, she forgave us both eventually (after she dumped his sorry ass of course) and now she's one of my good, good friends.

Finn made a stupid mistake, but he isn't a bad guy really. For me, our friendship is strictly platonic now, but he does annoy the heck outta Lexa...

_Lexa._

I'm getting off track here. Lexa actually sounds... kinda mad. Is that because I forgot to text her or is it because she thought I was with Finn?

Costia though, that _bitc_ \-- Nope, she isn't worth my anger.

"I didn't go with Finn," I shake my head, bumping into her shoulder with my own. "He's in my art class now remember and he was there buying his own stuff."

"How could I forget." She rolls her eyes and before I could read anything more into it, the sound of one of her fan club members approaching interrupts us. It's only Jasper though, thank goodness! I don't think I could deal with Costia right now.

"Hey!" He calls out, beginning to jog once Lexa acknowledges him. He's so eager to reach us that he trips over his own feet in his haste. His floppy hair permanently getting into his dark eyes these days, although the positive change in him recently has been remarkable. Since Lexa has taken him under her wing - he's stopped smoking so much weed. He's not spending every evening alone playing the Xbox and he's even become more sociable.

Jasper seems happy again now. He'd kinda retreated into his shell when Monty started dating Harper. It had always been Jasper and Monty - brothers against the world - for so long, that he'd become lost. Thanks to Lexa he had gained confidence and more people were taking him seriously, and now when Monty and Harper invite him to hang out with them - he says yes.

He really is like the little brother I never had.

"Lexa!" He waves again with a big grin on his face. "It worked! Your mixed CD idea worked!" Jasper bound forward like an excited puppy throwing himself on the ground at our feet. "Maya totally loved it and she said she'd go to the dance with me! Oh, hey Clarke."

"Hey." I pretend to be offended - it's not like I've known him since I was three or anything.

"Jas that's great!" Lexa sounds genuinely happy for him. _Swoon._   "I told you Maya liked you." She pulls him forward for a congratulatory hug.

Jasper and fellow art lover Maya are perfect for each other and I'm glad they're getting their shit together. Unlike me, who is still stuck in the friend zone.

I guess if Jas can do it...

Oh yeah, sorry. The dance I hear you ask. Well, it's the annual Valentine's Day dance, and this year the students thought it would be a good idea if the theme were famous couples throughout history. I know right, they thought long and hard about that one. Regardless, you can be an actual real life couple or a fictitious one.

Lincoln and Octavia are going as James Bond and Miss Moneypenny from the 1960s.

Apparently Linc is a big fan, and wants to do the whole tuxedo thing.

Monty and Harper want to be Jack and Rose from Titanic.

It's Harper's favourite movie and she insists that she wouldn't leave Monty to freeze in the icy water like Rose did to Jack; so it's okay.

Bellamy and Echo will be going as Romeo and Juliet, because their families haven't always seen eye to eye in the past. Not after Bel's mom got fired from Echo's dad's printing company, but that is a whole other drama (which has gotten better - so don't worry).

  
I guess with this dance coming up, this would be the perfect way to finally ask Lexa to be my date.

Yeah, I can do this.

Right, back to Jasper...

"Thanks Lexa," his cheeks turn a shade of pink. "We've even picked out our costumes. I'm gonna be Rocky Balboa!"

Me and Lex exchange a wry smile at that, because Jasper is kinda lacking in the muscle department. He has always loved the movies, so who really cares!

"How romantic." I smile, the playful sarcasm in my tone clear to hear.

Jasper scoffs, narrowing his eyes at me like I'm some clueless fool. "Rocky and Adrian are soulmates, Clarke. Think about it, she stuck by him through everything. When he was a nobody, when he was rich. When his face was all messed up from the fights. That is real love."

"Guess you're right." I shrug. He'd clearly given this a lot of thought.

"Yeah, when you put it like that," Lexa smiles. "It's a perfect choice."

His grin became even wider at her words. "What about you Lexa? Who are you going as?"

Hmmm, a question I'd like to know the answer to as well.

"I was thinking about going as Nicole Haught," she shrugs. "I think I'd look good in a Stetson. What do you think, Clarke?" She asks with her forest green eyes locked onto mine.

Wow! Can we please take a moment to visualize this. . . . .

  
And I'm back... _Mmm_.. I have one thing to say about that. Yum!

"Y-yeah." I had to go and stutter didn't I. Way to act chill, Clarke.  _Fool._

"I love that show." Jasper nods firmly, liking the idea too.

What Lexa said next had me feeling light-headed.

"All I need now is to find _my_   Waverly."

She? Was that? Nah, she couldn't... but it almost sounded like a hint. You heard that right? Lexa was looking right at me when she said it too.

Should a heart be beating this fast?

"Well, that won't be a problem for you, Lexa. You already have a shit-ton of girls who'd jump at the chance to go with you."

He was right, she did.

"There's only one girl--"

Before Lexa could finish what she planned to say; Octavia picks this exact moment to shout for her fellow teammate halfway across the field.

 _Thanks O!_

"Woods! Practice now!" The brunette waved, with the cheerleaders not far behind her - looking at Lexa like she's their next meal.

Excuse me! I resent that remark guys! I have never ogled... or lusted after Lexa.. Alright! I have, but there is no need for your judgmental eyes. You'd drool over my Lexa too and don't even try to deny it. Because you would, not that I blame you.

The point is that I don't want Lexa to be the filling in-between that cheerleader sandwich!

Yuck! Of course Lexa would wave back at them.  _Suck ups!_

"Since you've asked so nicely." Lexa shouts back, her voice still the epitome of calm.

Now when Lexa first moved here, she put Octavia's nose out of joint. O who considered herself master of the football field didn't like the new girl showing up and being _better_ than her. They kinda butted heads a lot until Octavia realized that Lexa's skill and knowledge made their team a billion times better. Now, Octavia hangs out with Lexa almost as much as I do. I will admit that I was a little jealous at first, but I needn't have been. They're just great friends.

There goes my quiet lunch with Lex though.

"Do you two wanna throw the ball around with us?" Lexa offers getting to her feet, extending her hand out to me - helping me to my feet also.

Such a gentlewoman, isn't she?

"Yeah!" Jasper nods, trying to act cool with several pairs of beady eyes watching us.

Blah! Here comes Costia - sauntering toward Lexa like she's on some Victoria secret catwalk. Does this girl ever quit?

Obviously not!

"Lexa," her sweet voice practically purrs. "I made you some lunch again. On the menu today, you have: Turkey quinoa stuffed bell peppers." She giggles showing Lex the food container.

Yep, it looked delicious.

Does she think she's some kinda 1950s house wife? I could have made Lexa food if that is what she wanted.

"Wow, Cos. Thank you," Lexa smiles warmly - clearly appreciating all the effort she'd gone to. "But you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

The suck up giggles again, softly pushing Lexa in her arm. "It's no trouble, if it's for you Lexa. Plus it's high in protein, can't have you eating yucky cafeteria food can we?"

"It is making me a little hungry," Lexa is still smiling when she turns to me again. "Clarke, are you coming?"

"I would but," ...  _I really don't wanna be around Costia and her adulation for longer than necessary._   "I want to make a head start on my painting."

I try to ignore the butterflies that erupt in my stomach at Lexa's obvious disappointment. I also try to ignore the virtual laser beams shooting out of Costia's brown eyes - aimed at me.

Yeah, Miss Cheerleader, Lexa wants me around too.

"Save you a seat in English?" I ask her, which is ridiculous because if Lexa asked to sit at the teacher's desk - I'm sure she'd let her, but I've gotta ask before Costia beats me to it.

"Always."

With that I watch her walk away trying to keep my eyes from staring at her fine ass.

Total fail.

-

One pizza slice later and I still haven't figured out how I'm going to ask Lexa to be my date for the dance.

Do I ask her out casually?

Be all like _Hey Lex, I can be your Waverly if you'd like?_

Nope!

I could make some sweeping gesture?

Show up at her door with flowers or a lit candle like Willow did for Tara - back in the day? Lexa does like her candles.

Urgh!! This should be easy!

Before I go back to painting and procrastinating, I hear feet shuffling behind me.

One guess. Yeah, it's Finn.

"Hey Clarke."

"Oh, hey Finn."

I smile turning back to the sink to finish washing all of the green paint from my brushes. There is nothing worse than paint clogged bristles! I can't wait to show Lexa my new art piece. I may have been a little - _a lot -_ inspired by her.

"You've started on the assignment already?"

He steps up beside me, once his eyes have finished raking over every inch of the canvas. He seemed a mixture of stunned and awed.

I nod, shaking off the excess water from my now clean brushes. "Since art is my passion, yeah. I couldn't wait. I had so many ideas when she told us we could have free expression."

Letting out a loud puff of breath, he hops up on a nearby desk. "You looking forward to the dance?"

Okay, sudden subject change there. I guess someone hasn't got a clue what his project will be.

"Isn't everyone."

"Sure," he watches me with an easy smile. "You know I was thinking.. since you don't have a date yet, maybe we could go together?"

Umm what? He thinks... Did he just? He did, didn't he? After everything?

What is he thinking? Is he thinking at all?

Nope!

In my silence he continues.

"Since it's couples theme - I was going as Flynn Rider.. you know from Tangled?"

"Finn we're friends." I tell him gently, but he doesn't seem to get it.

His smile only gets wider. "You've seen Tangled, right?"

"Yep, I've seen Tangled, but I don't think you're listening to me. I--"

"Great!" He butts in. "Then it couldn't be more perfect. You can be my Rapunzel, Clarke. I've already rented out my costume. I'll have to grow in some facial hair, but--"

My turn to interrupt.

"Finn! I'm sorry, but I don't want to go to the dance with you," I don't mean to sound rude, but it looks like I've gotta spell it out here. I don't wanna get his hopes up. Whatever he thought we had is looooong over. "I already have my heart set on asking somebody else."

"Oh? It isn't Lexa is it?"

My heart starts to beat faster at his tone. Like he knows something I don't.

"Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders so nonchalantly that I actually feel like hitting him!

"Because Costia just asked her and she said yes."

Everything stops.

The sound of his irritatingly laid-back voice. My labored breathing. The faint buzz from the fluorescent lights. All I hear now is static fuzz pounding in my ears.

It can't be true.

No. She wouldn't. She doesn't like Cos like that. She... She..

I've missed my chance. It's over.

She doesn't feel the same.

I won't cry. Not here. Not in front of Finn.

I need time to process this.

"Are you sure?" I ask him and if my voice sounded shaky - well, that's how I feel.

"Yeah. You know how fast gossip spreads around here. Especially if it's about Lexa."

I should call her, find out for myself, but I don't.

Because if it is true, then. . .

"I gotta go." I mumble, grabbing all my things and throwing them into my backpack.

I just need to get out of here.

 

 

 

 


	2. This Day Sucks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to deal with her emotions. . . and fails.

**You Belong With Me.**

 

**Thursday evening.**

**8:27 p.m.**

 

  
**My Lexie-Loo 1:30 p.m.**  
Where R U? :)

 **My Lexie-Loo 1:34 p.m.**  
English is literally about to start. So?

 **My Lexie-Loo 1:45 p.m.**  
R U OK?

 **My Lexie-Loo 1:51 p.m.**  
Clarke?

  
Yes, as you've gathered I've been ignoring her messages since lunchtime today, and I **never** ignore her! Ever!!

What else have I done?

Well, I did what every mature and rational person does; I ditched the rest of my classes after my conversation with Finn and have been hiding out in my bedroom ever since. Yeah, not the smartest move I've ever made, and I know I shouldn't listen to gossip, but I can't help it . . . Finn seemed so sure, then again, this wouldn't be the first time he's stretched the truth. Or flat-out lied.

Aargh! When did this become so complicated?

Oh, I know what you're all thinking! That I'm acting like some sulking kid and what I should have done was ask Lexa myself, if the Costia thing were true. But this is the love of my life here. So can you please cut me some slack?! Because think about it, what if she tells me that it's true and she's going to the dance with Miss Cheerleader? Lexa doesn't know how I feel about her and as her best friend she would expect me to be happy for her. She knows me better than anyone and knows when I am upset. She would see right through my fake smile. . . So, yeah. I need some time to think here.

  
**My Lexie-Loo 3:30 p.m.**  
Ms. Morgan took my phone :/ You okay? Call me plz. xx

 **My Lexie-Loo 4:17 p.m.**  
Are you mad at me?

 **Finn 4:20 p.m.**  
Is it still a "no" 4 the dance? :(

**1 Missed Call - My Lexie-Loo 6:00 p.m.**

**Monty 6:05 p.m.**  
We're all heading out 4 dinner. U coming? :)

 **Jasper 6:30 p.m.**  
Lexa mentioned that you're not answering your phone. Call her, yeah?

 **Maya 6:49 p.m.**  
Hi Clarke. Jas is worrying because Lexa is worried. Could you plz text him or her? :)

 **Octavia 6:59 p.m.**  
What's up? Y R U ghosting every1? Lexa's sad face is killin' appetites here!!

This day really sucks!

I know I should speak to her. . . Or the rest of the delinquents, but I just can't handle the thought of seeing everyone. I certainly don't wanna see Costia's gloating face. Usually at this time we'd all be getting dinner at our favourite hang-out - _The Drop Ship_. Huh, I bet she's draped all over Lexa as we speak. Letting everybody in the vicinity know that she's got her girl.  _Gross!_

I can't avoid Lexa forever, I know this. . and I will call her back. . . Tomorrow. I'll call her back tomorrow.

What? I will. I swear!

Right now I just need to get myself together and stop with all these tears. I literally look like a hot mess. I have red puffy eyes from crying and it wasn't the _pretty_ movie cry either. No, it was the ugly cry with snot and wheezing breaths. At least Lexa isn't here to see me looking like this. I'll just happily hide away here, blasting out my Taylor - _l_ _ove sucks_ \- playlist.

Stupid gossip!

You know this reminds me of when the whole school thought Lexa and Luna were secretly dating. When in reality - they were just attending kick-boxing classes together over at _Nightbloods_ gym. For two weeks Luna was the most talked about person (and the most hated by the fanclub) in our school. It wasn't until Lexa gave a speech before the game, telling everyone that ' _it wasn't true and please respect her friend,_ ' that people backed off.

Costia to this day, still shoulder nudges Luna in the hall. Like every chance she gets, and that wasn't even the first time that Costia has gone into ' _bitch mode_ ' because she thought someone was trying to get to Lexa. That girl has appointed herself to be like some loyal head bodyguard. She can be pretty intense sometimes, but for the most part Costia is a sweetheart.

 _Sigh_. Enough about her. . . but maybe this could be like the Luna thing.

Just a misunderstanding.

Or maybe I'm just fooling myself and I can replay Teardrops On My Guitar again for the fourth time in a row!

I just don't know what to think... Lexa does spend a lot of time with Costia.. then again she spends most of her time hanging out with her friends. Like O, Jas, Linc, Monty, Luna. . . and me.

Screw this! All this not knowing is like torture and I need to find out - one way or another!

Here goes . . . . .

  
**Clarkey-Boo 8:30 p.m.**  
Lex, I won't be coming to school 2moz. Call U L8r. x

  
Go on, you can say it. I'm chickenshit. I couldn't do it!

Ignorance is bliss as they say; mhm.. for a few more hours anyway. _Crap!_

 

**Incoming Call My Lexie-Loo.**

**2 Missed Calls My Lexie-Loo 8:33 p.m.**

  
I've gotta be like the worst friend in the world right now, I agree with you guys! Lexa doesn't deserve my cold shoulder. She . . .

"Clarke, Lexa's here!"

  
What the actual _fuh_.. in all of my self-pitying bullshit, I forgot to tell my mom that I didn't wanna see anyone tonight. Especially not my best friend, who I happen to be avoiding and who happens to live next door to me. _Great, just great! -_ Can this day get any worse?

Now I've been betrayed by my own mother?!

Yeah, okay. I'm being a little extreme here. My mom had no way of knowing her daughter was upstairs having an emotional meltdown. Besides, Lexa drops by my house all the time, nothing new there and I stay over at the Woods' so often that Lexa's dad Gustus jokes that he should start charging me rent. But with my mom working nights all the time at the hospital, it gets lonely and our house feels so empty with just me here all alone. Also, regardless of that little sob story; it's so easy to lose track of time when I'm with Lex, and if she wants me to stay over, I'm not gonna say no. I love every moment I spend with her.

"Clarke?! Turn your music down while you're at it!" Mom hollers again from the bottom of the stairs, with Lexa presumably behind her.

Shit!

How could I be so stupid. Why didn't I tell my mother no visitors!  _Way to go asshole, me._

Crappity crap crap! She's going to see me looking like this! I don't even remember if this mascara I'm wearing is waterproof!? I probably resemble some baby raccoon and let me tell you, that isn't cute! Not when Lexa has always been able to rock heavy eyeliner better than anyone known in existence!!

"Clarke?" I hear her anxious voice through my closed bedroom door, which is soon followed by some gentle knocking. "Can I come in?"

There's no use hiding now.

"Yeah." I pointlessly try to wipe away the tears. Even my voice sounds like it's been caught in a paper shredder.

Oh crap! Here she comes. Wish me luck guys. . . Jeez, Tay-Tay had it on point when she sang Delicate! Trust me telling somebody how you feel about them has to be treated so frickin' delicately. Total new respect for that song!

"Hey Lex."

Am I actually serious right now? That is what I greet her with? I'm standing here waiting to bare my soul, still wearing my paint splattered shirt from earlier. My hair is coming undone from my messy bun and I'm pretty sure the comfy socks I put on an hour ago don't even match.

And Lexa? She looks. . . Hurt.

"So, wanna tell me why you're avoiding my calls--" Lexa trails off. One look at my tear stained face and she knew something was up. "What's wrong?" She asks, closing the distance between us. The defensive frown she was wearing quickly turns to a look of concern. Like she'd take on the whole world for me single-handedly if she could and believe me guys, she'd probably do it too!

Urrrr! I couldn't feel anymore shitty if I tried. I don't know what Lex is thinking and I'm in this state all thanks to teenage hormones!

"Clarke?" She wraps her arms around me a second later, and I waste no time burying my face into her neck. I feel a few more tears leave my eyes only to fall onto her skin. I just hope there isn't any mucus this time. Because there is only so much embarrassment a person can take in one day!

"Hey, it's okay," she tells me softly, while her hand gently rubs up and down my back. "I'm here."   _Mmm, how is she so perfect?_

The only sensible thing to do now is - tell her the truth and if I have to humiliate myself even more than I already have today, then so be it.

"Finn said," I manage to mumble pressing myself tighter into her body. "you're...you're.." My voice breaks at that.

"What did that jerk do this time, 'cause I swear I'll--"

Before I let her think the worst; I blurt out what has been tearing me apart all day.

"Finn said you're going to the dance with Costia."

I feel her go still against me. She might as well be a statue... and I swear to you.. time feels like it's on pause. My poor heart is beating so hard and so fast that it feels like it's gonna break right outta my chest. If that wasn't bad enough I begin to feel her shake. Lexa is . . . wait! Is she laughing!

She's honest-to-God laughing! What the . . .

I pull away to find her actually chuckling. She has the gall to find _this_ moment funny! My heartache is amusing to her! My anguish practically has her wiping away a tear of mirth!  _Oh! No way! Uh-uh._

Nah! Don't think so!

"What the fuck, Lexa!" I use the back of my hand to wipe away the last few tears. Aggressively, I might add!

"Is that all?" She shakes her head. Her laughter dies off once I shove her hard in the shoulder.

I flash her such an angry glare, that her playful smile drops instantly. Good! Serves her right for laughing! I feel offended here!

Can you believe she actually laughed?!

"I'm being serious here, Lex!"

"So am I, Clarke. I didn't mean to laugh, but I thought something really awful had happened." Lexa sighs, running her hand through her luscious brunette locks. I try not to glance at her flexed arm. I'm still annoyed and it will take more than her sexiness for me to calm down.

My next words however, slip out before I have chance to stop them.

"It has!"

Once again she stops, her eyes lock on mine and she just. . . stares. She's looking at me so intensely that I feel myself take a step back.

I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth. She'll most likely run for the hills - as they say. What was once a wonderful friendship will be nothing more than a pile of smoking embers. How will I be able to face her again now she knows how I really feel? I don't think my ego could handle a rejection speech right now. Just the thought of Lexa pitying me, makes me feel sick!

Oh, what have I done?

"It's true," Lexa finally speaks after what feels like _forever_. Although my brain needs a second here to parse through what she's actually said. When I finally realize she's answering my earlier question. . . Well, it feels like my world just _stops_. "Costia asked me to the dance."

The words repeat in my head; stuck like an old-fashioned record that's hit a groove.

I don't realize that I'm crying again until I feel Lexa's thumb softly wiping away the tears. "I'm flattered. I really am, but... I told her no."

She told her. . . She . .

"Y-you told her no?"

The smile Lexa gave me is so warm and tender that I think I've just fallen a little bit more in love with her!

"I did. Wanna know why?"

I nod like a stupid idiot. Correction, I am a stupid idiot. A complete blockhead, a real moron, an absolute halfwit.

Yep, just basically an _ass_. I think that about covers it.

"The only person I wanna go to the dance with, is you Clarke. Its always been you."

Oh.

 _Oh._

Guys, I might be hyperventilating here, and that is a frickin' looooong word to say when you feel like you have no breath! _Shit!_ Can I scream? Can I do that? Would that be appropriate? It kinda would under the circumstances, but it might also make Lexa kinda deaf with her being so close. _Wait?_ When did she get this close?

Am I dreaming right now? Have I cried so much that I've stumbled into some alternate reality? You heard that right? Please tell me that you did? That Lexa. . . my best friend. My _everything_ just said ' _Its always been you._ '

I so wanna squeal. While doing a happy dance, followed by a chorus of _she likes me! She likes me!_

Too much?

Okay, maybe, but I finally feel like I can _breathe_ again.

Lexa likes me back!

 _Lexa_. . .

Who is currently looking at me like _she's_ the one who has somehow misinterpreted this whole exchange. _Oops._

"Clarke? Are you gonna say something?"

Yep, that would help wouldn't it. Actually speaking. . . Is it too soon to say I love you?

Right, right. . . way to soon. Pfft, I so knew that.

"Since when?"

Okay, I'll admit not my best response, but a girl has a right to know - doesn't she? As for my voice? It's sounds even raspier than usual.

I think Lexa still digs it though. Not that I can really tell by the serious expression she's wearing now.

"Since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

_Internal squeal!_

Scratch that!

We're both idiots. But who gives a flying crap, because she feels the same! I can think about wasted time and missed date opportunities later. All I care about is the fact that she doesn't like Costia. Or any other girl at our school for that matter. Lexa likes me!

You should see the nervous little hoppy foot shuffle thing she's doing at this very moment, while she waits for my reply. She looks adorable, but I think we all agree to put my beloved out of her misery.

"I feel the same." I find myself whispering as I wrap my arms around her shoulders. My fingers can't help but play with her thick wavy-like curls.

Her relief seems almost palpable and neither of us, question how easy it is to fall into each others arms in a non-platonic way. It just feels. . . right.

We both fall into a comfortable silence after that. Content within the moment, arms wrapped around each other and me drowning in her forest green eyes. She really is so beautiful and she's all mine.

Hmmm, I do sound a little like I'm gloating now, don't I? Well, wouldn't you all delight in the fact that Lexa is your girl too?

Ha-ha, yes you would. Don't lie. Shall we all collectively swoon for the goddess that is Lexa Woods?

_Ahhh._

"Sorry for making you cry." She murmurs, breaking our quiet spell - pressing her forehead against mine.

"Thanks Lex, but it wasn't technically your fault. It was mine."

And it was. I shouldn't have assumed. Like my dad use to say - ' _You know what happens when you assume. You make an ass out of you and me._ ' Yeah, it's silly, but he was soooo right.

"Still?" Lex gives this cute sigh, and my poor baby sounds like she's feeling guilty about it. I can't have that.

"Shush you," I rub my nose playfully against hers and seriously why have I waited _so_ long to do this?! "You're not taking the blame here, buuuut you know, you still haven't officially asked me to the dance yet." I smirk and she gets it. Of course she does. She knows me better than anyone.

"Oh, haven't I?" She squeezes my waist tighter. _Yikes!!_   My eyes are instantly drawn to the smirk she's wearing on those perfect kissable plump lips of hers.

"Nope." I pop the 'p' trying to play it cool, when all I want is to kiss her.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Her smirk turns into a full on grin. "Clarke Abigail Griffin, will you be my _Waverly_ for the dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I giggle, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Yes!"

I don't wanna rush things. So, my libido will have to make do with that kiss for now. There will be plenty of time for all that _other_ stuff later, and hopefully having our first kiss on Valentine's Day will be even more romantic.

 _Pout._ I miss the heat from her body already as she steps away from me. Her smile still just as dazzling though. "Jeez, today has been a roller coaster of emotions huh?"

That's putting it mildly, although Lex has never been one to be overly sentimental. My girl has always been the strong silent type.

"It has," I agree, snuggling myself back in her arms again. "I feel exhausted and I'm also kinda hungry."

"Want to watch Netflix with a pizza?"

Mmm. . . Sounds like heaven!

"Perfect," we both exit my room, and guys she takes my hand in hers! "Remind me later to show you the pic I took of my new painting."

"The one of the warrior girl?"

"Yep, she's a thing of beauty. . ."

We continue to talk, and as I've said earlier we can delve into our _finer_ feelings later. This is just step one on our long - and, I mean looooooooooong - road ahead in our lives. Because I see us growing old together . . . okay, I'm getting ahead of myself here.

Anyway. .

This is just the beginning!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The Dance. Perhaps even a kiss? Or twenty? x


	3. How You Get The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke hears yet more gossip. 
> 
> And is Costia really giving up that easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written another chapter because it felt a bit rushed to skip right to the dance. Hope you enjoy. . . x
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos & comments!! :D

**You Belong With Me.**

****

**Thursday evening.**

**10:35 p.m.**

 

Trying to say goodnight to Lexa is proving difficult.

It doesn't help that I've kinda attached myself to her like some clinging koala. Not that Lex has any complaints of course.

Urgh! It's just that it's not fair! Tonight of _all_   nights - she can't stay over.  _Double pout._

Hey! I know what you might be thinking, but I assure you it wasn't that _type_ of Netflix and chill, okay. At her last game she got tackled pretty hard and her ankle had some mild pain and a little bit of swelling. Thank God, that everything was fine, but the coach insisted she get some physical therapy regardless. You can't be too careful, were injuries are concerned, and everybody agreed that nothing should jeopardize her future football career.

Tomorrow morning is her last session and her dad wants her home early. No arguments.

So, her staying over was definitely a hard pass!  _Sulks!_

Listen. . . Guys, I have a confession here. . Remember how I told you about waiting until the dance to kiss her? Well, that didn't exactly go to plan. I kinda found myself initiating a little itty-bitty - teeny-tiny kiss. What!? I just couldn't resist, and I think I've waited long enough, don't you? Guess being brave and gutsy, with Lexa today must be my new thing.

Then again it was only a peck, but my lips still touched hers, until her stupid phone interrupted us!!

A peck still counts, right?

Anyway. . . We were sprawled out on the couch _trying_ to watch whatever was on the tv - after we had devoured our pizza. When I noticed the faintest hint of pizza sauce on her cheek. Somehow my giggles at her expense; had her hands wandering along the top of my shirt. She knows how ticklish I am, but that didn't stop her from trying to find my sweet spot! Her long fingers found my ribs and I could not control the loud - and I mean _loud_ \- burst of laughter that followed.

You should have seen the way I was wriggling; trying to _escape_ her grasp. _Yeah, right!_ In all the excitement I somehow ended up with my back pressed against the couch cushions and Lexa was half lying on top of me. Our laughter faded once we realized the position we were in. I know it sounds kinda cliché, but everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. I found myself leaning forward, my eyes locked on her beautiful face and it felt only natural to press my lips against hers.

It lasted for only mere seconds, before the intensity of the moment was broken.

The sound of a new message pinged first, but Lexa ignored it. Her hooded eyes seemed mesmerised by my mouth, and all I could hear was the sound of my own heartbeat thrumming in my ears as she leaned forward again. We were _so_ close to a second kiss, until a call came through. One she knew she _had_ to answer.

It was her dad.

Lexa should've been home by ten. It was now ten thirty.  
  
So, here we are standing on my front porch with my arms wrapped around her waist. Refusing to let her go.

"I won't be there for first period, but I'll meet you in History?" Lexa kisses the top of my head and I reluctantly let her go.

"Okay." I give her my best pout, as she begins to make her way down the steps.

"Night Clarke."

With a quick sprint she's home, and if I listen closely enough I can hear Gustus yell ' _Goodnight Clarke_ ' from next door.  _Gotta love him._

After some more air kisses, I go back inside and I finally - _finally_ \- can shriek out! My happy cry is so high-pitched that I'm pretty sure every dog in the neighbourhood could here me. But, the elation doesn't stop there. _Oh, no!_ I actually twirl around in two full circles and proceed to punch the air in victory. With all the racket I'm making, my mom pokes her head around the door of the study and gives me a knowing smile.

"I take it she said _yes_ to the dance?"

Right now, I couldn't care less about my mom's seeming mind reading abilities. _Yeah, okay!_ Maybe I'm just _that_ transparent when it comes to Lexa. Regardless, Lexa is _my_ date!

"Yep! You are looking at one half of _Wayhaught_."

By her expression alone, I know I might as well have been talking gibberish.

"Well, as long as you're happy," she smiles, shaking her head. "Just don't stay up all night texting her."

With my playful salute; I go and do just that. Not before jumping up and down on my bed like some overexcited kid.

 

  
**Clarkey-Boo 10:40 p.m.**  
Miss U already. xoxo

**My Lexie-Loo 10:41 p.m.**  
Miss U More. xx

**My Lexie-Loo 10:42 p.m.**  
I just wanna tell U again, that I'm glad U feel the same!

* _Turns into a mushy pile of goo._ *

**Clarkey-Boo 10:42 p.m.**  
Ur everything 2 me, Lex. x x x  <3

**My Lexie-Loo 10:43 p.m.**  
<3 <3 <3

 

Yeah, the messages kinda go on like this. Soooooooooo, I won't bore you. I can tell you that I fell to sleep clutching my phone.

 

**Friday morning.**

**8:50 a.m.**

 

I had barely made it into school when Raven bombarded me. The look on her face could only be called hostile.

"So, a little bird told me, you've got a date to the dance?!" Raven shoved me so hard that I almost spill my bottle of orange juice.

Jeez, news does travel fast at Arkadia!

Wait! Hold on here. . . Why would me going with Lexa make her angry? _Shit._ She wasn't planning on asking Lex too, was she? Because. . . that would cause yet more drama in our friendship.

Before I can even utter a _Hey!_ She's going off again.

"What are you thinking, Clarke!" She sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know what he's like!"

_He?_

She continues.

"If you're trying to make Lexa jealous, then this will only blow up in your face! This is--"

"Woah!" I finally stop her tirade. "What are you even talking about?"

I'm pretty sure her eyes actually roll all the way round. Can eyes even do that?

"You, going to the dance with Finn!"

Ugh! That boy, just doesn't know when to quit either!

"Raven, I'm not going with Finn," I shake my head, trying to keep my cool. "I don't know why you would even think that I would?"

She visibly relaxes after that, and has the decency to look a little bit sorry.

"Oh, well.. Good, because that's all Dinah can talk about. That and Costia being rejected by Lexa."

Dinah! Yuck! Little miss perfect is the second in command of the cheer squad. That girl has her nose in everyone's business!

Turns out that the _whole_ school is talking about Costia. Apparently she asked Lex to be her date in front of the whole team. Raven said, everybody was holding their breath - when Lexa asked Costia if they could talk in private, away from the crowd.

By all accounts, things went sour pretty fast after that.

"She looked absolutely devastated, Clarke," Raven explained. "Totally emotionally crushed! The teacher even sent her to the nurse during English because she couldn't stop her quiet sobs."

Fuck! I actually feel kinda. . . sorry for her.

You all know how I reacted to the situation, when I thought Lexa and Costia were gonna become a _thing_.

Yep, I was a totally mess. So, I bet she's feeling beyond dejected.

We can only hope that in time, she'll move on and focus back on their friendship.

"Lexa was so sweet to her though. All diplomatic and shit," Raven says, eyeing me carefully. "Guess Lexa has her eye on someone else."

"About that. . ."

The grin I gave her, kinda gave me away.

  
**Lunchtime.**

 

With class just over; I finish putting my books in my locker, only to see Finn turn on his heels at the sight of me.

He isn't getting away _that_ easy!

"Finn, stop!" I shout, not caring who hears me. This little matter needs to _end_ now! "It's the least you owe me!"

At that he stops.

He looks really sheepish before he tries to flash me his signature pretty boy smile.

"Hi Clarke," Finn sighs, once I've caught up to him.

"Wanna tell me why everyone thinks I'm going to the dance with you?"

Now really wasn't the time for pleasantries, especially when I had to explain to Lexa what was really going on.

Finn can be a real asshat when he wants to be!

"Yeah, I know what people are saying, but I promise you Clarke, I only told Dinah that I was gonna ask you. I never said that you'd agreed."

Hmm, a likely story!

"Then why didn't you tell her otherwise?"

"I thought you might change your mind," he runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I'll go speak to Dinah, everyone should know the truth by the end of the day."

Maybe he's being genuine? I don't know for sure. He does seem sorry and by the way his shoulders are slumped, I'm guessing that he just goofed up again. Will that boy ever learn?

Probably not and to be honest, I really don't care anymore. All I want is to concentrate on Lexa. . . and my Waverly costume. That is gonna need some planning and some shopping.

Oo, maybe me and Lex could go together? Or should I leave it as a surprise?

Oh. Yeah, right. Finn.

I forgot.

"Just make sure you do." I sigh, hoping he gets the message this time.

When I turn to leave he speaks again.

"You're going with Lexa then?" He nods to my shirt.

Now, when I was deciding on what to wear today; I guess I wasn't being very subtle, because I'm currently in Lexa's jersey.

What? She also has a _big_ practice game today after school. I wanted to show my support!

Okay, okay! I'm about as subtle as a sledgehammer!

"I am," I really try to hide my beaming smile, but I couldn't. "And I don't wanna be late meeting her for lunch, so?"

With that, I go and find my girl.

-

Thoughts of a quiet lunch together, were quickly dashed when I noticed the large group circled around Lexa. I could hear the loud excited chatter from half way across the field. Guess I'll tell her about confronting Finn later.

Once Lexa had noticed me, the rest of the team began to cheer, shouting out a few harmless catcalls.

I guess she told them.  _Swoon._

"Hey babe." I greet her. The new endearment leaving my mouth without much thought.

The fanclub (minus Costia) seem less than impressed. I notice the sly - glaring looks they discreetly give me. I will **not** let them get to me. All that matters is what me and Lexa want! And _mmmm_ Lexa is looking extra _fine_ today in her gray Tartan shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hey gorgeous." She tells me, to which I of course blush. I hope the tomato look is in this season.

Finding my place next to Lexa, my eyes instantly fall on what she's eating. It's some eggplant dish and I recognize the Tupperware. It's from Costia. _Really?_ That girl is certainly persistent. . . Nope, this is a good thing. She's clearly not going to cut Lex out of her life, which is good.

My Lex values _her_ people above all else.

This is good. Okay, I realize I've said the word _good_ like three times, but I just hope Costia isn't planning some elaborate scheme in the hopes of winning Lexa's heart. . . which _hopefully_ is clearly mine.

Costia is nothing if not resourceful.

I trust Lexa, but Costia. . Ummmm, not so much.

Speaking of Miss Cheerleader, I haven't seen her at all today.

"I told her not to eat it FYI." Raven shrugs. _Oops_ , I must have been staring at Lexa's food for a little too long. Gosh, Rae is always so eagle-eyed.

Lexa only scoffs around another mouth full.

"She could have put anything in there, is all I'm sayin'." Rae laughs, throwing another handful of Doritos in her mouth.

Now, I know she kidding, but. . . No! Costia would _never_ do that!

Would she?

"Don't be so stupid," Dinah pipes up, defending her friend. "Cos isn't like that. She stayed up late last night making sure Lexa had extra food for lunch in preparation for the warm up game later."

Gee, way to make me look bad, Costia! Although, I did get Lex a refill for her lucky Pez football dispenser.

She loves collecting those things, she has like dozens. I do have a favourite one though. Mine is the little - _Oo The Cawl_ \- green alien from Toy Story. Okay, I share Lexa's Pez obsession too. It's like _our_ secret thing.

_Shhhhh!_

Anyway. . . . .

"Exactly," Lexa warns in a tone that makes every single person around us stop talking. "Costia is still a dear friend and she deserves more respect than _us_ gossiping about her, when she's not here."

The pointed stare she directs at Dinah, has the redhead averting her gaze onto her salad. Well, looks like miss nosy _finally_ got the message! Dinah is Costia's best friend after all, but even that didn't stop her from running her mouth today. Maybe this will!

My heart can't help but swells double with affection for Lex. She's so protective! I simply have to slip my hand into hers and my stomach flips when she places a kiss to the back of it.

"I was only joking." Raven says sincerely.

The nod from Lex, puts Rae back at ease, because if anyone has had their fair share of heartaches it's Raven.

"Where is Costia anyway?" I shrug, biting into my sandwich using my free hand.

"She's a no-show," Octavia says. "Understandably. After Captain stud over here broke her heart." O points at Lexa. Usual banter resumed.

Wow, Costia's going to miss Lexa's game! She **is** heartbroken. 

"How did you get the food then?" I frown, stealing some tortilla chips from Rae.

Dinah glances at me. "She asked me to give it to Lexa this morning."

"As riveting as this is," Octavia lays back against the grass. "Can we all address the fact that Clarkey here called the Commander _babe?_ "

"I knew we should have made a wager on those two," Raven tsks. "I could be like a hundred bucks up by now."

Something tells me they really would have too! Those lovable jerks!

"Speak for yourself," Jasper laughs dodging the playful swat from Lexa. "Monty's gotta pay up fifty dollars! He said Lexa would crack first, but I knew Clarke would. Once Griff here sets her sights on something, she usually gets it."

I guess he's right on that one.

"You little shits!" Raven huffs. "You could at least let me be in on the action!"

My eye roll is matched by the sound of Lexa laughing. She abandons what's left of her lunch to wrap her arm around my shoulder. The kiss she gives my cheek has me turning red again.

"I thought I'd played my attraction for Clarke pretty chill?" Lexa gives me another warm smile.

Mhm a little too chill if you ask me!

The loud snort of laughter from Octavia has me thinking that maybe I was kinda oblivious too. _Pout._ Looking back I suppose there were signs that she liked me more than a friend, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship by rushing into things. I'll admit that fear held me back for longer than it should. . . but I guess Lexa was afraid too.

That's why this dance is going to be so important next week; we get to make up for lost time.

"C-c-chill?" O splutters through her belly laugh. "Y-you two couldn't have been more obvious if you tried. Lexa's heart-eyes were like some kinda beacon."

"Laugh it up, O. Laugh it up." Lexa throws the rest of Rae's chips at her head.

"Yeah, it isn't _that_ hilarious!" I defend my girl. I'm never going to get over the thrill of calling Lexa that. "And I think it's time I had those _heart-eyes_ all to myself for awhile, so if you'll excuse us."

After the chorus of _whipping_ noises, me and Lexa leave the gang to it.

"Yo, Woods!" Octavia calls. "We're glad you got your girl."

_Hmmm_. . . . So am I.

 

 


	4. The Dance - Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke just can't wait for the dance to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long I've put it into part one & two. I wanted this chapter to be posted last week, but I have a really bad cold :(

**You Belong With Me**

 

**PART ONE**

 

**Wednesday afternoon.**

 

Tonight is the night that the whole school has been waiting for. Yep, the Valentine's Day dance is _finally_ here.

It has taken me nearly all week and a lot of stress, but I finally have my perfect Waverly outfit. I think Raven was just about ready to kill me after I dragged her into ten different stores trying to find the perfect pair of short shorts. I've even had a custom made Shorty's saloon T-shirt printed. It's almost identical to the one she wears in the very first episode. I did consider wearing Waverly's 'Blue Devils' cheerleading outfit from season two, but everything that's happened with Costia - it just seemed in bad taste.

So here I am in dark blue denim shorts, accompanied by some knee high suede boots. _What?_ Me and Waves can totally rock them! My Shorty's tee that exposes most of my midriff and a cute faux fur animal print bolero - shrug jacket. I literally look like I've just stepped off the set of Wynonna Earp!

Perfect!

I hope Lexa likes it?

Now, the only disadvantage of spending every spare moment finding the perfect outfit and trying to balance all my art projects is that I haven't seen much of Lexa this week. _Pout_. At least I'll have her all to myself tonight!

Speaking of Lex, she's running a little late.

Not that I keep checking my phone waiting for her or anything. Nope, not me.

Totally me!

I guess I'm just anxious. Everyone has mostly been ready since 3 p.m. Snapchat has been going _crazy_ with photos of countless different hairstyles and tips on how to get the perfect smoky eye.

All very helpful, but. . . wait? What the _fuh_ is that?

Guys, loud music is blasting through somebody's car speakers. _Rude!_ It's like some really bad karaoke track as well. It. . . it kinda sounds like Taylor's music? What?

_'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. . .'_

Is that Lexa?

_'Been here all along so why can't you see. You belong with me.'_

Rushing to my bedroom window I gasp at the sight of a white limousine pulling up outside of my freakin' house!

A limousine!!

And that isn't even the _best_ part! Lexa is standing, half way out of the open sunroof singing into a megaphone!  _A frickin' megaphone!!_

What. The. Actual. Fuck!?

Am I dreaming? Lexa _is_ actually serenading me right now, like we're the stars in some romcom movie! I feel like the luckiest girl in the whole world, and Lexa's voice. . mmmmm! She sounds like some nightingale. I didn't know my gal could sing? Is there anything she can't do? _Swoon!_

_'Standing by and waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know baby, you belong with me!'_

"Lex? Wha..." That's all I can manage to shout down to my goddess of a girlfriend. She's silly, cute and crazy romantic!

The fanclub would be green with envy if they could see this! But screw them, this is all for me!

"Clarke, your carriage awaits," she grins behind the megaphone, before she passes it to someone else in the limo. "You coming down?"

"Yeah babe, but mom wants photos first." I blow her a big kiss, before I speed down the stairs.

The sight that greets me makes my heart stutter and my knees feel weak. Lexa is dressed in skin tight black pants, with a form fitting dark blue sheriff's shirt - a black tie, tied with a perfect full Windsor knot, and if that wasn't drool worthy enough, she's wearing a fawn coloured - _open road_ \- Stetson to complete her outfit.

Along with the finishing touches of a gun holster and the fake police radio clipped to her left shoulder; she looks like the perfect Nicole Haught!

"Hi there, little lady." she smirks and her hat is tilted at such an angle that she has to look at me through her eyelashes.  _Damn! She's fine!_

"Hey you." I step forward.  _How does she always look so fine?_

Right now, I so wanna use that tie of hers to pull Lexa into my personal space and never let her go! _What?_ Okay, you're right. I won't. I really don't wanna ruin her ensemble. Although I should get some kinda medal or something for resisting temptation. . . Buuuuut maybe later tonight, I'll get to do just that. I'll grab that tie and plant a kiss right on those plump lips of hers.

"You look beautiful, Clarke." Lexa, my sweetie compliments me and I feel my face heat up when her eyes lovingly continue downwards from my ocean blues to my bare stomach.

Yeah, I thinks she likes my outfit!

The sound of my mom clearing her throat brings us right back to reality. Killjoy!

"Wow, Lexa you look like a real sheriff," Mom praises with a wide smile. "All I've heard from Clarke this past week, is how she couldn't wait to see you wearing a Stetson."

Ugh! Way to embarrass me _mother!_ If I wasn't blushing before, I am now.

"You've got quite the singing voice too."

Hmmm. . . Hasn't she. I'll praise her more for that once we're alone!

"Thanks, Mrs Griffin," Lexa says, but her gaze doesn't leave mine. "Oh, I got you this." She hands me a small flower box with a nervous smile.

Awwwww, it's a fresh pink rose corsage. Gosh, she's just so thoughtful. I've never met anyone quite like my girl. Lexa is just. . . _special._

"Thank you babe. It's perfect."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Clarke." Lexa kisses my cheek and it feels like a trillion butterflies all start to flutter at once, when she slips the pretty flowers on my right wrist.

Before you guys say, I know it's supposed to be proper etiquette to wear the wrist corsage on the left, but Lexa being the considerate soul that she is; knew with me being left-handed that I would prefer to wear my flower on the right.

It's the little things, you know.

I hope she likes the gift I've gotten her, because my mall trip last week wasn't only for my outfit. Me and Rae went to the high end part of the mall and I picked up this sweet little Burberry tie bar; which also happened to be on sale. So, I bought it for only $52. I know it sounds kinda expensive, but hey, Lexa is totally worth it. Besides, it's something she'll treasure forever and who knows she may even end up wearing it on our wedding day. . .

Yep, there I go again getting _waaaaaaaaay_ ahead of myself, but come on! We all know I'll be Mrs. Clarke Griffin-Woods one day!

Anyhow. . I'm just glad that I still had a huge chunk of my allowance saved up! _Phew!_

Now, when I finally manage to tear my eyes away from her, I notice that mom has been recording all of this on her phone. Not that I can even pretend to be annoyed, because this is the kind of moment you want to capture forever. Plus, I'm pretty sure mom might be holding back tears right now. Her eyes look a little watery. Parents huh?

But onto more important things. . I wanna give Lex her gift. Here goes . . . Slipping my hand into my pocket I pull out the little black gift box to show her.

"I got you something for Valentine's too, and I know it's not a traditional corsage, like you've given me," I explain as she eyes the box curiously. "But I thought you'd like this better."

She looks so adorable as she shakes her head, taking the small box from me. "Thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to."

In all my excitement, I almost forget to exhale as she opens the lid. It's okay though, because at the sight of her stunned but equally killer smile, I get to breathe again. She likes it, I can tell.

"Wow, Clarke. _Wow!_ This must have cost you a fortune."

Even my mom is impressed if her loud, _Aah_ is anything to go by.

"I know Nicole wears one on the show, and I knew since your dad doesn't even own a tie; that he wouldn't have one to loan you." _He-ee,_ Lexa grins wider at that comment. 'Cause it's _so_ true, Gus is always wearing his old work clothes. I don't think I've ever seen him in anything without a motor oil or grease stain on it?

"So, I got you one instead. Do you like it?"

"Like it? That's an understatement. I love it. Thank you." Lexa is still smiling as she wraps me up in a big bear hug.

"Put it on for me?"

"Certainly babe."

What with my hand lingering and yet _another_ staring contest between us, mom steps in and starts to pose us for some pictures.

* _Cue photomontage with upbeat music._*

After our best Wayhaught impersonations, Lex wants to head out and I want some photos taken by that limo.

"I still can't believe you've hired a limo!" I shoulder nudge her, as we head outside to greet our rowdy group of friends.

Lexa smirks, interlocking our hands. "Courtesy of dad's friend. But you should have seen Rae on the ride over, she was trying to convince the driver that she should be behind the wheel."

Trust Raven.

"I could _so_ drive this baby." Raven says, overhearing the tail end of our conversation. And guys, she's actually patting the hood of the limo, as if it were something precious. She's flying solo tonight since things with Wick ended badly. The red dress she's wearing is certainly a head-turner though. Good for her.

"Hi Clarke and Clarke's mom." Maya waves first, with a simple head nod from Jas as they wait by the curb.

"Hello everyone. Now before all the pleasantries start, I want to remind you that no alcohol is allowed tonight and I expect you all to go home once the dance is over. Okay." Mom reminds us of the rules before turning her attentions back to taking pictures.

"Looking good, Griffin!" Octavia tells me from the comfort of the plush seats she's currently lolled on.

"Yeah, very Waves." Lincoln's voice floats from somewhere inside of the stretch vehicle.

I can't wait for the guys at school to see us turn up for the dance in this! But before we can get this show on the road, we need to document it. And I must say, we all look pretty fine. Linc, or should I say Bond is dolled up in his black tux. O looks total glam in a cream coloured A-line lace dress. Maya is rocking the style of Adrian Balboa; red beret and all, and Jasper. . . Well, he's looking very Rocky, in boxing gloves and a robe.

I'm a little surprised that Costia isn't here. Lexa invited her to ride with us, hmm. . she must be traveling with Dinah?

Things with Cos have been pretty awkward. Especially since she found out that me and Lex are now dating. She still talks to Lexa. She's still feeding her. _Grumbles_. But me? She just acts like I don't exist. Yep, I'm suddenly the invisible woman.

Anyway. . .

A hundred smiles and fun-loving poses later and we can now finally hit the road!  _Woo-hoo!_

Shit, I could get use to this!! Such luxury.

Inside the interior of the limousine is black and so sleek, and O is already popping bottles. . . Well, umm non alcoholic sparkling grape juice that is. Music is pumping through the speakers and the bass is so loud that I'm surprised the windows aren't rattling. End Game is the current song choice with Jasper doing his best Ed Sheeran impression.

What am I doing, I hear you ask?

I'm cuddled up close to my girl. Yeah, I know there is plenty of room to spare on these limo seats, like tons. But, where's the fun in that?

It is the day for lovers after all.

I've missed her and up this close I can smell her intoxicating perfume. Also, I love the feeling of her rib cage expanding against my own.

Yep, I've got it bad for my girl.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look?" I ask her, dancing my finger along her tie and her new clip, earning a wide smile in return. "How amazing you are?"

"Hmmm, keep talking." She playfully sasses.

"Oh, I will _songbird_ ," I tug on the rim of her hat, causing her to laugh.  _Dreamy Sigh_.  Such a sweet sound. "I can't believe you actually sang for me!"

The sound of Octavia fake barfing has Jasper laughing.

"I thought it was sweet and very romantic." Maya adds, sipping on her sparkling juice.

"The video I took, is already retweeting like crazy!" O laughs, while her thumbs continue to move rapidly across her iphone.

I should have known that the whole school has most likely seen it already. O's twitter account has more pics of Lex than my mine does!  _Pout!_

I'm gonna have to change that!

Starting from tonight!

"Thanks Maya." Lexa tells her, before peppering more kisses on my cheek after she noticed my sudden pout.

"Yeah, it was sweet, but it just makes the rest of us look bad Lex." Lincoln sighs, but it's kinda undercut when he flashes a wide smile.

Raven starts laughing then. "What Linc? Was O underwhelmed by the his and hers water bottles you got her?"

Seriously? That's what he got her? Although, I suppose they are gym buddies.

At least it has Jas in hysterics.

"Oh, what did you get for Maya, funny man?" Lincoln pulls Jasper into a playful headlock.

The two boys grapple for awhile, leaving Maya to answer the question. Now she's dating Jas, I'll have to spend more time getting to know her. Even though we share many classes and a love of art, she's only ever really been an acquaintance.

"He got me a cute pink teddy bear and a silver-plated rose that I'll get to keep forever."

"The boy done good." Octavia nods, going back to her phone. "Hmm, looks like cheerleaders are already drooling over the vid of you singing, Woods. They all wanna get the chance to dance with Sheriff Haught."

Do they now!

Checking my own phone I see that Costia has already posted comments on it:

**Costia @Octavia-is-Bloodreina 10m**  
Lexa sings note perfect and is so romantic!  <3 <3 <3 #GirlfriendGoals! #BestGirlfriendEver!

**Costia @Lexa_TheCommander 12m**  
Best Nicole Haught Ever! #LexaLookingFine! #LexaRocks!!

  
Oh, I'm not annoyed.

No, not much. . . . .

 

 

 


	5. Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets an earful from Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but my cold turned out to be the flu and it really knocked me on my ass. I struggled with this chapter a little bit and it probably needs a bit of an edit, but I'm just glad that it's done so I can get it posted for you. Because I'm already working on another Clexa fic. It's a Christmas one.
> 
> Anyway. . . I really hope you like this chapter? Enjoy. . .

**You Belong With Me.**

 

**Part Two.  
**

 

Once we stepped out of the limousine, it was like the whole school had turned out to greet us. Or should I say they've gathered around to see Lex, closely followed by O. You know how everyone loves the team around here. I'm telling you, the way their all cheering and holding up phones you'd think we were celebs walking down some red carpet. All that's missing is Ryan Seacrest holding out a microphone. It's wild!

We don't even have to join the end of the line for our official Valentine's Day dance photographs. The fellow students let us go to the front. How cool is that? Lexa being the adorable sweetie that she is, poses for selfies with those who ask. While the others waiting all get high fives and fist bumps. Uummmm, why is she so freakin' sexy? I just can't. . . She's mmmmmm!!

Oops, excuse my lusting won't you? It's just that I'm practically counting down the seconds until we get to hit the dance floor. And while on that dance floor, if my hands happen to roam. . . then who could blame me? Okay, okay I know my moves have gotta be mostly PG what with all the teachers presiding over proceedings. But, we'll still get a little dirty out there. You can count on that!

Now, where was I? Right, yep. Photographs. . .

We get to pose for two this year. One is like the classic Prom pose. Ya know what I'm talking about. We have to stand in front of a shitty red backdrop with Lexa instructed to stand behind me (because she's slightly taller). Her hands placed against my waist, _Gulp!_ both wearing matching cute grins. _Rocked it!_ The second picture we get to pose how we like because we're wearing costumes after all.

That second pic is my fav because me and Lexa locked eyes. Staring at each other like there isn't anyone left on this planet but us. No Wayhaught acting required there, 'cause Lex is the _only_ one for me. So with the photos out of the way we start making our way over to the makeshift food hall, where we get to eat pizza with a side of potato wedges. Yum!!

We soon find ourselves seated around the largest table we could find. There is so much excited chatter from everyone in the room that you can hardly hear yourself think. And the delinquents only add to the chaos when Jasper and Monty challenge each other into who can eat the most slices of pizza the fastest. Like were in an episode of Man v. Food. I feel sorry for Harper, she's watching Monty from only peeking through her fingers. She doesn't want him to get tomato sauce down his Jack Dawson costume. I have to say he's really rocking the 1912 look. Monty is wearing Jack's "sinking" outfit, white shirt with the fawn coloured pants and matching suspenders. Harper looks lovely dressed in a Rose DeWitt Bukater styled pinkish dress, minus the big blue coat. Boys huh!?

Lexa is so wrapped up cheering on the boys, that I find myself lovingly feeding her potato wedges. Our moment is rudely interrupted by Luna and. . urgh, Costia joining the table with their food. Luna looks fab dressed as some kinda warrior; I really have no issues with her. Only miss Cheerleader!

"Hi Lexa," Costia beams, as she takes her seat. While her brown eyes rove over Lex's outfit. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, Cos. So do you." Lexa tells her and thankfully half of her attention is stilll on Jasper, shouting out his victory of five pizza slices.

Costia looks like a clone of Perrie Edwards from the Move music video. You know the black pant suit, complete with the hat and killer heels.

Shit! She does look. . . Hot.

Cos knows how much Lexa loves that video! That. . . that. . f- fawner!!

F.U Costia!!

"Wow, Lexa. You make the perfect Nicole." The suck up, I mean Costia says, and she's still blushing from Lexa's returned complement from a moment ago.

Gross!

When Lex finally takes more notice of Costia, my mood and expression sours! Don't get me wrong here, Lexa is **not** checking her out or looking at her in an inappropriate way. It's just that her eyes wander just a tiny - tiny fraction. If Lex had been looking that way at anyone else I wouldn't care, but it's not just anybody. It's miss bouncy blonde!

Not cool Lex, but I'll it slide. Just _this_ once, only because she hasn't really done anything wrong. It was only a glance.

Lexa must sense something, because she grabs my hand. "I only make a good Nicole 'cause I got the best Waverly by my side."

Ha! Costia's smile falters after that. Score one to Griffin! Whoop!

Not that its a contest or anything. . . Lexa is **my** girl!

"Oh, yeah." Costia tries to keep smiling as she watches Lexa finish her pizza. What the total faker didn't bring my Lexa any home-made food today? Hmmmm now. . .

"That's odd," I find myself saying and guys I know I should let it go, but the words just fly out. "Don't you usually prepare Lex a freshly made meal? Gee, Cos your standards are slipping."

I swear that the whole of our table goes quiet apart from Raven - bless her heart - she heckles out an: "Ooooo, burn!"

For her part, Costia bristles up. She's smart and recognizes my challenging tone.  _Your move, Cos._

"There is nothing more rewarding than making sure Lexa eats a healthy meal," Costia stares me down with a flutter of her flawlessly curled eyelashes. "I love taking care of her, but unfortunately I didn't have time this morning to whip something up. Since I had to help with some last minute decorations for the dance."

Before anything scathing can pass my lips, Lexa cuts in.

"You know how appreciative I am Cos, but I've told you before that you really don't have to go to all that trouble for me."

My sweet baby is always so humble. Although, Costia's shoulders sag at that reply.

"It's really no trouble, Lexa. You know how much I love cooking new recipes," she pouts, looking genuinely crestfallen. "You don't mind me cooking your lunch, do you Lex?"

Every pair of eyes around the table is focused on Lexa and she's suddenly squirming in her seat. It's clear that she's uncertain of her answer. It's like she's been caught between a rock and a hard place - do people even still use that expression anymore? Whatever, Lexa clears her throat looking more uncomfortable by the second. I suppose the way I'm now glaring at her doesn't help. I get that she doesn't want to hurt Costia's feelings, but now is the time to woman up and tell her she can stop with the food.

Unless, she still wants Cos to feed her?

No! I can't think like that. I _really_   need to give Lexa the benefit of the doubt here, because I haven't exactly told her how much Costia has been bothering me lately. Since me and Lexa have finally got together, Costia is just really getting under my skin. It's not just stupid teen jealousy either. Well, not from me anyway. I feel like Costia is trying to push me out somehow. Not that I would _ever_ let her do that. . . Please!

I know what you're thinking, that I should tell Lex and I will, but what with me being so busy last week and Lexa's time being taken up by doing drill exercises set by the coach. I didn't want to waste the time we had together talking all about Costia. Also, our relationship is so new and I don't wanna start telling her that she can't hang out with her good friend. It's tricky guys.

Lexa isn't a mind reader.

The food thing though, I'm gonna have to tell Lex that it really makes me feel uncomfortable now that we're together. I think she'll understand.

"Ummm--"

Before my sweetie can continue, Octavia helps her teammate out. "Look, the other hall is open! Come on, I want a glass of fruit punch before it gets spiked. You coming, Woods?"

With that most of us soon follow the trail of red and pink decorations.  _Nice save, O!_

"You having fun, so far?" Lexa asks me with a loving smile. Her arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"I am, but I'm getting a little impatient."

"Whys that?"

"Because," I smirk, leaning closer adding a flirtatious tone to my voice. "I wanna dance with you already."

And I wanna kiss her, but I don't say that out loud. Not yet. That'll come later.

Now. . . . . Woah!

The hall is flooded with red heart-shaped balloons and white party streamers. The top table is adorned with pink heart-shaped cupcakes and a large bowl of strawberry fruit punch. Most of the teachers kinda look bored already, way to go with the school spirit! The dance floor is already lit up with spinning coloured lights, but it is completely empty. Emori is the DJ tonight and as soon as she notices Lex; Salute by Little Mix starts to blast out.

It's an empowering anthem, but it still doesn't get people dancing. It's too early for that and plus everyone is kinda full of pizza. It does get a lot of heads moving though. Our group grabs hold of a few chairs and we all start talking amongst ourselves. I take my seat on Lexa's lap and feel a little smug when I notice the rest of the fan club deflate at the sight of us. At least they've been a _little_ more chill than Cos has been!!

An hour of laughter, talking and more photos later; the dance floor is starting to fill up. Costia and the fan club have been hanging on Lexa and O's every word. They've also been trying to persuade Lexa to dance with them, which she has politely declined. The cheerleaders have really been behaving like some tweens at a boy band concert. Like their knees are ready to buckle just at the sight of her, and I get it. I do. Lexa is just that gorgeous, but can't they see that she's with me. Lexa has not left my side all day and my arms have been flung around her for just as long. . . so, yeah . . they should learn to back off.

Speaking of learning to take a hint, Finn starts to surround us again and I do mean _surround_. He's been trying to lean in close to me under the pretense that he can't hear what I'm saying over the loud music. Lexa, my sweet babe hasn't really liked that all that much. She hasn't said anything outwardly, but I can tell. I know _my_ Lex better than anyone and I know when she wearing her "Commander" mask. If she could drop kick him right now, I think she would.

Octavia even playfully sent her a pic of a lime green jello. Yeah, she wasn't so amused with that one.

Currently, I'm wearing Lexa's Stetson - 'cause why not? - while we're doing the nose rub thing. Lexa is this close to kissing my mouth.

Here goes. . . . .

  
Nothing!

Literally, zip!

"Finn!! What the hell?" I frown as he bumps into Lexa with a full bodied shove! _The dick!_ It's lucky that me and Lexa didn't knock heads!

"Shit! Sorry Commander," he holds up both of his hands, stepping aside. "These Cuban heel boots I'm wearing are new. I guess I should have broke them in a little first, huh." Finn, or should I say Flynn Rider flops down in the empty chair next to ours. 

Lexa looks as pissed as I do. "Just watch where you're going! You could clearly see that we're sitting here." She snaps.

"Blame these boots," he shrugs, taking a huge bite out of the cupcake he's holding. "Hmmm. You tried one of these, Clarke?"

 _"Asshole!"_   Lexa mutters under her breath. I'm not sure if I was meant to hear that or not? She's right though.

"Not yet, no." I reply, while trying to hold back my laughter at Lex rolling her eyes.

"You should," he smiles. "Costia made them and we all know _how_ good at cooking she is. Isn't that right, Commander?"

Urrr! I know he's trying to cause trouble and I shouldn't let it bother me, but it does.

Lexa ignores him totally.

"Wanna go dance?"

Before I can answer, Finn the jerk off, butts in _yet_ again.

"Costia is still waiting for the dance you promised her Commander."

What? She wouldn't. . . Is it me or does she seem suddenly sheepish? WTF? Nope! **NO!** If she does. . then. . . I won't be held responsible for my actions!!

"You know how much she'll _love_ that." He smirks.

I can't hear no more! I'm sick of Costia!

Enough is enough.

With that I leave her lap like I've been burned. Removing her hat from my head, I throw it at her right before I storm off!

"Clarke, wait!"

I make it out of the hall before she very gently grabs me by my arm. Which I of course, shake off. "You're seriously going to dance with her?"

"She asked, but--"

"But nothing," I snap. Not even her remorseful head bow can remove the scowl I'm wearing. "She's been like your shadow **all** day and you haven't once told her to back off. Maybe you like all the attention she's giving you. Maybe you like her more than a friend?"

There, I've said it! Albeit more angrier than planned, but it still needs to be said!

"No. I swear to you that I only see Costia as a friend. Nothing more."

"Really?!" Okay, now I'm just indignant.

"Clarke, I promise you that you're the only girl I want. The only one I lo--," she backtracks, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She's nervous. "Look, I'm sorry if my actions have made you doubt the way I feel I about you. That's on me, but you have to know how crazy I am about you. I fell for you, the moment I first laid eyes on you."

Oh.

My anger loses steam at that. How can it not?

"Really?" my voice is almost a whisper and I don't know if I should cry tears of joy over her wonderful outpouring of emotions, or grin as wide as Harley Quinn - maybe not so manic - but I'm just that happy. I know words of the heart aren't always easy for Lexa. She's more a woman of action, so it means even more that, for me she's willing to try.

I shouldn't have doubted her.

"Yes, really," she cups my cheek with a soft smile. "The last thing I wanna do is upset you. Especially today."

"I know. . and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost it like that, but Costia needs to start respecting our relationship. I don't want another argument to happen between us because of _her_."

"Neither do I," she takes my hand in hers then, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "And I want you to know that I never argeed to dance with her. That asswipe Finn was out to cause trouble."

Oh, he'll get _his_. Rest assured, he's top five on my shit list. With Costia sitting _pretty_ at number one!

"Even so, she can't be undermining us or me from here on out. . ."

From there I go on to tell Lexa all about Costia's attitude towards me and how miss bake off needs to cool it with all the food.

Lexa looks a mixture of different emotions: shock mingled with outrage, with a pinch of hurt. Cos is her friend after all.

Unfortunately!

You were all thinking it right? That girl is treacherous.

"Baby, I had no idea. I promise you, if I'd known I would have said something," she steps closer to me. "I know Cos can be a little intense sometimes--"

"Sometimes?" I raise my eyebrow to Lexa's cute smirk.

"Okay, a lot of times," she brushes her nose to my cheek and I'm pretty sure I turn to goo. "You're my priority, Clarke. An I must be the biggest asshat going, if I made you feel otherwise. Huh, my Commander backbone must have deserted me on this occasion." She sighs, "I guess I should have been more clear with Cos. I just didn't wanna hurt her anymore than I had done already. But I thought she understood that I was only interested in friendship."

"Babe, it wasn't _all_ your fault." I move in closer to her body. Hoping my now playful smirk will get her to stop frowning.

"Thanks," she huffs. "I'm being serious though. She had no right to treat you that way and if she wants to remain in my life. She'll have to realize that me and you are for keeps. You're my everything."

I can hear the promise in her voice. See it in her forest green eyes. She really means it and Lexa is a woman of her word.

The only thing left to do now is show her how serious I am too.

Time to taste those plump lips of hers and by the looks of my girl, she wants my kiss just as much as I want hers.

She's so close now that I can actually smell the mint from the gum she was chewing earlier. Her green eyes up this close almost seem to have flecks of silvery-gray in them. Quite the stunning vision I can tell you. It makes me want to capture the moment forever in the form of a painting. Perhaps I'll do that tomorrow, for now I want to lose myself in her kiss. . . . .

Everything around us simply falls away - insecurities resolved - it's just me and her. Softly she takes hold of my cheek again, while her eyes connect with mine. Seeking permission. Awwww. . . My sweet babe, making sure this is something I want after our first squabble. Of course it is. I've dreamed of this moment for as long as I've known her. My sweet Lexa. My world. My heart. Forever.

Wow!

Nothing in the world could have prepared me for the feeling that coursed through me when her lips met mine. _Fuck!_ Her mouth. She tastes so sweet, those plump lips of hers are so freakin' _soft_. Jeez. . . the girl needs to come with a warning! Now that is what you call a kiss! I feel like I should be fanning myself. Oo. I've never had a kiss like it. The word perfect doesn't feel like enough, though it is. She's perfect and  mine.

It's nothing like that peck we shared last week. This is a _real_ kiss. It feels like. . finally coming home.

The tingles!

Oooo those tingles don't even leave my body as she moves away. Her hooded eyes can't stop from focusing on my lips, then her gaze moves back to my ocean blues. I know my own actions probably look like a mirror image to her too. She's just too hot and I gotta have her again before I combust. I barely give Lexa chance to exhale, before I'm pulling her closer again. It doesn't take long before she's gently caressing my lips with her own.

I'm addicted already.

So, we kiss.

And kiss.

Then kiss some more.

_Mmmmmmmm!_

Guys, I can't really say how long we stand there making out and I don't much care. The whole world fades away when I'm with Lex.

She's the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life.

What actually does make us pull apart is the sound of killjoy Kane, clearing his throat: telling us to ' _move along_.' Lexa doesn't let me step too far away from her. She pulls me to her side, muttering a half hearted. "Sorry sir."

Hand in hand, giggling we make our way back inside the dance hall. Which is now crowded with infatuated teens.

" _Ma'am_ ," she tips her hat with a wink. "Shall we dance?"

With a bite of my lip, I nod. "Love to." Playfully, she spins me around as she leads me out onto the floor.

I'm so happy right now, that I can't keep from smiling, and I waste no time wrapping my arms around her neck, while her hands find my waist. Seems she just can't leave that area of my body alone. Not that I have any objection to that.  _Swoon._

Yeah, guys. I guess I do swoon over Lexa a lot, but I've seen her swooning over me just as much. So it's all even. Remember she's not called Commander heart-eyes for nothing you know.

My own heart rate starts climbing when her right hand softly finds my hip. Bringing our bodies that much closer together. Gosh, my girl has got moves, but I guess there is no surprises there. We begin to move in perfect sensual rhythm with the beat after that. Jeez, it's getting hot. The way her hips roll into mine! Gosh, I might be blushing.

Urm. . . Well. . Woooooo!!

When the song eventually ends and goes into something a bit slower, I find myself staring at her lips again.

What's one more kiss?

 

We remain intertwined mostly all night after that. With the delinquents dancing close by beside us. Raven even managed to persuade Luna to join her for a dance, which lasted for like eight songs. Go Raven! Also, in case you were wondering, _yeah, you soooo weren't_. I have no idea where or what Finn was doing in this time and I really couldn't give a fuck! To be honest.

Dinah and yuck. . Costia were also dancing together nearby - in a non-physical friends way, because that would be _too easy_ wouldn't it. I don't think miss Cheerleader will be getting over Lexa anytime soon. Though, I'm not going to let her stress me out anymore. Like Lex said earlier: Costia knows the score. She knows Lexa's mine. So, how she wants to play this is up to her. Costia will have to deal with it instead of acting like an immature ass. 'Cause I'm over it.

The only thing that brings my nose from continuing to nuzzle Lexa's neck is Mr. Kane telling everyone to shush, while he announces Arkadia highs: best dressed girl and boy of the evening. And yep, you guessed it everyone (myself included) voted for my Lex. She collected her fake gold trophie with a bow of thanks to a loud uproar of cheers. Miller won best dressed boy with his elaborate post apocalyptic foot soldier outfit.

For best couple; I was genuinely shocked when me and Lexa took home the prize. She pulled my bashful ass up with her to the makeshift stage, and the more everyone yelled, the more I found myself feeling unusually shy. I guess I'm kinda relieved. Lexa is so loved and adored and I didn't want anyone else at school giving us unnecessary drama. Getting acceptance on this scale feels like a relief.

What Lexa does next, I believe is a message for someone in particular. Grabbing the microphone from Mr. Kane, Lexa begins with her thanks.

"Thanks guys, I just wanna say that first."

 _"Yeah Lexa!"_ Another teammate shouts, followed by even more whooping. Lexa is a natural when it comes to addressing an assembly of people like this. It's like she was born to do it. Her words alone can inspire and movate anyone. I on the other hand like my words heard and understood a little more low-key. I guess that's why we're perfect for each other.

"An secondly, I want to thank Clarke. Doesn't she look gorgeous tonight, but then again she always does," Lexa points my way, while I try not to blush. "A lot of things have been said about us last week. Everyone wants to know if me and Clarke are official and it's really nobody's business but ours. With that being said, I want to make one thing clear. Me and Clarke are dating and i've _never_ felt this way about anyone. And if I find out that she's being disrespected in any way then you'll have to answer to me. . personally."

Wow! If anyone doubted us before, they certainly won't now.

"Hell yeah, Commander!" Octavia shouts sounding like a war cry.

The room quickly follows the chant.   _Commander! Commander! Commander!_

"One more thing!" Lexa smirks, as Kane tries to get the mic back. "Go Arkadia Pistols! Go Pistols! Go!"

Yep, the room turns to utter chaos after that. Not that I really notice, I'm too wrapped up in pulling Lexa towards me using that tie she's wearing.

"You're a little crazy, you know that?"

"I may have been told that before."

"Is that right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Just shut up and kiss me, _sheriff Haught_." I laugh, while she does just that.

  
Well, I guess that about wraps things up as the Brits say. 'Cause i'm sure you don't wanna hear about how me and my babe ditched the rest of the dance after that to go grab a cheeseburger and some alone time. _The food tasted great by the way_. Anyhow. . Maybe some of you were anticipating that I would confront Cos. Sorry to disappoint you, but she really isn't worth it. I would only end up looking like some crazed jealous fool. Lexa is my girl and that is all that counts. 

If Costia _does_ happen to step out of line again, then all bets are off. Okay, I'm warning you now. Because you know she _will_ , given time.

So, keep a watch out for that next time, won't you.

 

All that's left to say now is this has been the best Valentine's Day ever! Thanks for joining me on this _crazy_ ride guys! 

 

Till we meet again. . . . .

 

 


End file.
